


I want to be Percy and Pierre with you

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot have a sleepover at the barn and binge watch Camp Pining Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be Percy and Pierre with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty proud of this. I also didn't read over it so there will be many mistakes, point them out if you want. Just a one-shot, no more chapters to come.

Lapis rolls over and grumbles "Turn it off Peridot..." Lapis nudges Peridot's thigh with her foot. Peridot doesn't respond. Lapis feels goosebumps on Peridot's thigh and knits her eyebrows. "Hey, what happened?" Lapis opens one of her eyes and glances back at Peridot. She sees Peridot's eyes completely glued to the TV and her mouth is slightly opened. Lapis looks at the TV and sees Percy and Pierre from Camp Pining Hearts, engaged in an intense make-out session. Lapis smirks and looks back at Peridot, seeing her in complete awe. After Percy and Pierre pull away, they're still connected by a string of saliva. Peridot's cheeks light up as she watches intently. Her heart was racing as she gripped the couch and leaned forward a little. Lapis looks at Peridot and tries to get her attention "Peridot." Lapis says in a stern tone. Peridot waves her hand and crawls closer to the TV, completely sucked into the show. She sits directly infront of the TV, blocking the view from anyone if they were to be watching the show. Peridot's pupils widen as she listens to Percy speak to Pierre through breathes about how much he loves Pierre. Peridot feels a warmth grow inside her as she watches. Lapis chuckles and rolls over "Go to sleep soon." She insists, knowing that she'll be talking about Percy and Pierre through all of tomorrow. Peridot lays down infront of the TV, her ears ringing as she listens. "I love you..." Pierre whispers into Percy's ear as he walks away from Pierre. Peridot tenses up, unable to speak, or move, or do anything!

 

Soon, the episode ends and the TV turns to static. Peridot still doesn't move, trying to comprehend what the kiss had meant for the show. What would happen to Percy and Paulette? Would they break up? Did Percy lie to Pierre? Thankfully, that hadn't been the last episode of the series, but it was sure to be Peridot's favourite. Lapis sighs "Peridot the episode is over, go to sleep now." She sits up and walks over to Peridot. "I can't sleep." Peridot says in a monotone voice, staring at the static on the TV. "You're gonna go insane if you stare at that any longer." Lapis predicts, lifting Peridot up. "No! I need to...think!" Peridot screams, kicking and squirming in Lapis' arms. "Peridot! You're going insane over this show! I know you like them but you have to sleep!" Lapis shouts. Lapis inhales then exhales a shaky breath. "Just, sleep on the couch with me." Lapis says, calming herself down. She knew how cuddling always calmed Peridot down cause she'd become flustered and nervous. "I don't! Want to!" Peridot kicks her legs. Lapis holds her down onto the couch, ontop of her. Peridot looks into Lapis' eyes and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Lapis heaves as she holds Peridot's wrists down. A dark gren blush spreads across Peridot's cheeks as she starts shaking "Oh my stars..." She whispers to herself. "W-What?" Lapis asks, not being able to hear the comment that Peridot had made. Peridot quicjly snaps out of her trance "Gah! N-Nothing! Just- Get off!" Peridot yells, trying to move her arms. Lapis slowly lowers herself over Peridot and rolls onto her back so she's not crushing Peridot. Peridot squeezes her eyes shut, trying her best to forget any fantasies she had gotten from that moment. She moves her arms behind Lapis' and rests her hands on Lapis' shoulders. Lapis yawns and closes her eyes "I love you..." She whispers. Peridot's eyes shoot open "W-What!" She screams with an audible voice crack. Lapis opens her eyes to look at Peridot "I said goodnight." Lapis   
confirms. "Oh um...oh..." Peridot mutters, snuggling her face into Lapis's chest. Lapis rests her hand on the small of Peridot's back. Peridot tenses up and exhales a shaky breath.

 

Percy takes a deep breath and leans in to kiss Pierre. Pierre gently puts his hand on Percy's cheek as he deepens the kiss. Pierre's cheeks tint light pink as Percy's entire face up. Pierre slowly slips his tongue into Percy's mouth. Percy quickly pulls away to see Lapis infront of him. Lapis' eyes widen as she sees that she was just making out with Peridot. "Peridot?!" Lapis puts her hand over her mouth as her cheeks light up. Peridot jumps awake and looks around. She takes a few shaky breaths before calming down. Peridot looks at Lapis and sighs, seeing her still passed out. She yawns and watches as the sun starts to come up over the horizon. Peridot hops off of Lapis and sits on the ground. She knew what was happening to herself. And she knew how horrible she would be able to deal with this. She had to tell Lapis about this. Telling her today would be the best approach because 1, she's get this off her chest, and 2, Lapis might be to tired to remember if she rejects Peridot's feelings. This was a good plan, it would w- shit, Lapis just woke up. "Peridot?" Lapis yawns. "Y-Yes!" Peridot's voice cracks. "Morning." A lazy smile covers Lapis' face. "I need to...tell you something..." Peridot mumbles. Lapis giggles "Uh...okay! What is it?" Lapis asks. "Okay, I...um..." Peridot stares at the floor. "I-I don't know what to do Lapis, I've never felt like this and I'm scared...r-really scared. I've had these complicated feelings about you for a while but yesterday made me completely understand what they ment..." Peridot admits, her face turning dark green. Lapis watches "W-What was it?" Lapis asks, needing to know the answer. "I...want to be Percy and Pierre with you..." Peridot's voice cracks. She looks up at Lapis with a crooked, shaky smile. Lapis doesn't say anything her cheeks heating up. Peridot watches Lapis but starts to develop a look of heartbreak as Lapis stays silent. "L-Lapis?" Peridot's voice shakes as tears start to well up in her eyes. Lapis jumps a little "Y-Yes?" She blinks a few times. "Do...y-you..." Peridot tries to speak, but she's too nervous and scared to do so. Lapis watches her, she was feeling the same way as Peridot, not knowing what to do. Tears start to fall from Peridot's eyes. "I..." Lapis takes a deep breath and closes her eyes "I l-love you too!" Lapis blurts out. Peridot's eyes widen "You-" Lapis quickly kisses Peridot. Peridot smiles as she feels completely engulfed in warmth. She puts one hand on each Lapis' cheeks, holding Lapis in place on her lips. Peridot slowly closes her eyes, deepening the kiss. Lapis slips her tongue into Peridot's mouth, fighting with Peridot's for dominance. Peridot lets out a small hum as she makes out with Lapis. Lapis smirks and slowly pulls away from Peridot, still connected by a string of saliva. Lapis blushes and licks her lips, separating the saliva connecting the two of them. Peridot blushes and looks at Lapis in awe, almost being able to see stars in her eyes.


End file.
